


Attention

by elaiel



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aftercare, Drunk Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cpl. Leanne Barnes walks into the wrong room by mistake when drunk. This is not the reaction she expected from Lt. James, but she is not complaining, she's quite willing to do what she's told...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> PWP! I wrote the first half on the train ages ago (THAT was interesting!) and I've managed to break my difficult writing streak finishing it today!

It wasn't intentional, Leanne Barnes had not meant to open the wrong door. In her defence though she was quite drunk, to the point where Brody had actually refused to serve her anymore alcohol. She had hung out for an hour or so with the others guessing she should sober up a little. She'd eaten a bunch of purple sweet potato chips (better than they were mashed) and once she'd felt a little more stable she'd decided it was a good idea to find her bed.

She hit the door release and as the door opened automatically hit it again so as she took a couple of only a little unsteady steps through, it closed behind her. She blinked and in a split second realised this couldn't be her room as the bed was directly ahead of her.

It also couldn't be her room as Lieutenant James was stretched out naked on the bed.

Barnes watched for a long fascinated moment as James' fingers dipped inside her, sliding deep between her legs. The fingers of her other hand were circling her clitoris. Barnes palms suddenly felt sweaty and she rubbed her hands on her pants. She couldn't take her eyes off James' fingers rocking into her pussy. She could see them glistening in the light.

She took a step back, intending to leave as quietly as possible, but her eyes were on James not where she was going and she caught the heel of one foot on the toe of the other and stumbled. James' head came up and she regarded Barnes.

Her expression was languorous as she regarded Barnes staring at her. Barnes eyes flicked to where James' hands had stopped their manipulation, then with an effort of will she dragged her eyes steadfastly back up to James' face.

"I'm so sorry Lieutenant!" she stammered.

James looked her over once more.

"Like what you see Corporal?" she asked languidly.

Barnes eyes shifted back to where James had started to massage herself again.

"I guess you do." Said James with amusement.

Barnes eyes flicked guiltily back to James face.

"Attention!"

James' voice was parade ground hard and Barnes snapped to attention automatically, eyes forward. In her peripheral vision she could see James still rubbing herself and her eyes slipped sideways as James brought the fingers she had been fucking herself with up to her lips and licked them clean.

"Eyes front!" Snapped James.

Barnes eyes snapped front hard. Her breath felt a little hoarse in her throat as James rolled onto her side facing towards Barnes. Eyes resolutely forward, Barnes could just see James fingers dipping between her legs again.

"So Corporal," James asked, "do you normally make a point of walking in uninvited to superiors' quarters?"

"No ma'am!" Barnes snapped out obediently.

Her eyes skated sideways again. James' fingers were sliding into her pussy again and the thumb of her free hand was idly rubbing the erect nipple of one of James' not insubstantial breasts. Barnes gulped and dragged her eyes back front.

"Top off Corporal!" James rapped out and Barnes stared at her in shock, their eyes meeting. "Eyes front!"

Barnes eyes jerked back forwards again, but she had seen the amusement on James' face.

"Are you refusing a direct order Corporal?" James voice was hard but still held that hint of pleasure.

"No ma'am, no." said Barnes and swiftly pulled her t-shirt over her head to stand there in her regulation bra and BDU pants.

"Attention!"

Barnes dropped the T-shirt on the floor and snapped back to attention. Goosebumps broke out over her skin from the cool air of the room and her nipples were bullet hard in the soft fabric of her bra. In her peripheral vision, James was still slowly fingerfucking herself and Barnes tensed the muscles of her inner thighs, trying for some stimulus to relieve the tension in her groin.

"I didn't realise you liked girls, Corporal." Vanessa challenged her. "That sort of thing can get you in trouble."

Without moving her eyes forward, Barnes ventured a response.

"Not here ma'am."

James shifted slightly on the bed.

"Lucky that, Corporal." She said.

Barnes realised James had pulled herself up to sitting, she chanced a lightning glance and saw James giving her a good look over. Her eyes snapped back before she was caught.

"Corporal. I am going to give you a count of fifteen to get both your boots and socks off, and if you fail you will drop and give me twenty."

It was an impossible task, Barnes knew, her boots were properly laced up and tied, she'd never get them off in time.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go!" James started to count.

Barnes dropped to a crouch and started to unlace her boots, working as fast as possible. She had one boot off and was starting on the laces on the other as James made it to fifteen. She stopped and looked up expectantly as James stopped at fifteen. James smiled indulgently.

"You can take the other boot off.  And your socks."

Barnes took them off and stood.

"I gave you an order. Drop and give me twenty!"

Barnes dropped and started to do the required twenty press ups. James let her get to five before she spoke.

"Why aren't you counting off Corporal?"

Barnes started to count, at one, she knew she'd not be able to count ones already done silently. She stood promptly when she had finished and stood to attention, this time facing James.

"Maybe I should give you more?" James asked. "Make you sweat a little?"

Barnes could recognise a rhetorical question when she heard one, and anyway, James was fingerfucking herself again and Barnes didn't trust her own voice. As James fingers thrust into her pussy her tightly muscled bicep pushed against her ample breast making it quiver. Barnes face stayed front, but her eyes drifted down to James gently rocking breasts.

"I think you're not paying attention to me Barnes." Said James. "Another twenty."

Barnes dropped and did another twenty, counting off this time.

"Better." Said James when she stood to attention again.

Barnes could feel the moisture spreading between her own legs as James stood and walked over to her. She pulled her eyes front as James walked around behind her then came to stand in front of her. James substantial breasts were much larger than Barnes.

"Take your bra off."

Barnes face didn't move but she reached up behind her back and undid her bra, dropping her arms back down and shrugging it off her shoulders so it dropped to the floor in front of her. Barnes felt extremely exposed topless and barefoot, and tried to control a shiver of anticipation.

"Better!" said James. "Much better. You have very pretty breasts Corporal."

Barnes blushed. James reached out and dragged the tip of her finger over Barnes nipple. Barnes gasped. James fingertip was rough in contrast to her very feminine figure. She tried desperately to maintain her parade stance as James did it again to her other nipple. A single finger, dragged across the tender nub.

"Very disciplined Corporal." James complemented her. "Don't move."

She rolled one of Barnes nipples between finger and thumb tip. Barnes moaned deep in her throat but stayed still. Her thigh muscles clenched and released reflexively. James swapped to the other nipple. The muscles in Barnes back and torso shuddered with the effort of not moving in response to the sensation.

James reached down with her other hand, still rolling the nipple between her fingers, and with swift fingers slipped the button of Barnes pants undone and slid down the zip. Barnes could stop a gasp escaping her lips and her gaze slipped to James.

James gave her a frown.

"Such a pity. Drop and give me twenty."

Barnes dropped to the floor and started to do the press ups, as she did them, she realised that James had reached over her and was sliding her pants down over her hips. The garment bunched up and as she finished and tried to stand it constricted her movement, putting her off balance, making her stumble. She managed to catch her balance and stood there, topless, barefoot, pants around her thighs.

James regarded her, walking round her again, before standing in front of her, looking at her intently. This time Barnes couldn't help a shiver.

"Your knickers seem a little wet." James said.

From the cold sensations as the air hit her knickers, the crotch of her knickers was damp from front to back. Barnes couldn't help shifting her hips a little. James watched. Barnes shifted again. This was killing her.

Finally James reached forward and ran a finger over Barnes stomach. Barnes moaned, a long needy exhalation of sound.

"Did you want something Corporal?"

Barnes glanced across at James face.

"Yes, ma'am." Her voice was hoarse and breathy.

"What did you want, Corporal?"

This time Barnes turned her head, staring at James. What did she want? She wanted something, anything, just for James to touch her. James smiled and the smile was predatory.

"Kneel by the bed and bend over it, belly against the bed."

The bed was only a metre and a half away, but Barnes was clumsy and constrained by the pants around her thighs and she was forced to shuffled her way to the bed. The pants continued slipping down to her knees. When she got to the bed, she fell to her knees, unable to properly control the fall. She folded at the waist, trying to push her torso flat against the bed. It was too high and she ended up awkwardly sprawled over the edge of the bed, her ass sticking out, unable to rest her knees on the floor, feet struggling for purchase. There was a tutting noise and she stilled herself with effort.

Waiting.

Footsteps behind her. Barnes breath came swift in her throat. A single fingernail scraped down her spine, not even hard enough to mark, just scraping over her skin. Barnes moaned as it scraped over her lower back and hit the elastic of her knickers. It pulled on them, straining the elastic down before abruptly it let go and the band pinged back. Her arms were down by her sides, and her fingers clenched reflexively in the counterpane as the finger continued to move.

James finger slid down over her panties till it reached the point where the cloth became damp. James fingers pressed in and began to massage Barnes ass. Barnes moaned and pressed back. James stilled her with a stinging swat to the ass.

"Did I say you could move Corporal?"

James tone demanded a response.

"No ma'am."

Barnes held her self as still as possible and James fingers began to circle over the crease of her ass again.

"Good girl." James said, circling her fingers a little lower.

Barnes couldn't help but moan in response and then moan louder as the fingers were taken away. The bed shifted under her, James moving on to it, but her head was turned to the other side and she couldn't see. James continued to move up to her head and a leg, bare and muscled, slid into her vision. Fingers slid into her hair.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" James asked her.

Barnes shook her head, still not trusting her voice. She realised how close she must be to James now, close enough she could smell the musk and sex.

"But you want to be?" James asked. "Last chance to back out and we'll never talk of this again."

Barnes nodded, then clarified.

"I don't want to leave."

"Don't want to leave what?"

"I don't want to leave ma'am."

"Well done Corporal, you're learning the rules nicely."

Fingers appeared in her vision, glistening and wet, and touched her lips. The implication was clear and she licked the tips of the fingers with the tip of her tongue and then sucked them in. The taste was salt and sharp, not unpleasant but it was the implication of what it was that had her sucking and licking James fingers like she was starving, making needy moans as she cleaned them of every last taste. The fingers of James other hand tightened a little in her hair and she could hear James' breath speed up a little as with a last suck she let them go.

"Did you like that Corporal?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Would you like to taste yourself?" James asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I don't know that I could allow that. I don't know if you should be allowed anything touching your pussy just yet."

Barnes tried to stay still, tried not to moan. She stared at the inside of James thigh, the ripple under the smooth skin as James muscles shifted keeping her balanced on the mattress.

"Do you want something Corporal?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What do you want Corporal?"

Barnes had no idea what she wanted, she wanted something, anything to relieve her tension, but this was incredible, laying here, things bound by her own pants, the strain keeping herself in the position James wanted over the edge of the bed. The whole situation was driving her wild. She wanted James to keep ordering her, telling her what to do.

"Tell me what to do." She whispered.

"Louder Corporal, I can't hear you."

"Tell me what to do." Barnes begged in a louder voice. "Please, ma'am."

There was a pause.

"Turn your head Corporal, forwards."

Barnes turned her head forwards. It cricked her neck back uncomfortably and pushed her chin into the bed, but she did it anyway, turning her face into James groin. James pussy, furred and soaked with her own arousal was only centimetres in front of Barnes nose, close enough she almost had to strain to focus.

"Lick me." James ordered. "Keep your hands behind your back and toes on the floor."

Barnes toes scrabbled for purchase again as she pushed herself forward towards James' moist folds.

"Make me come Corporal," James told her, "and I might let you come too."

Barnes strained forward, tongue reaching out, toes finally catching on the floor. Her tongue finally making contact with James' labia. James' legs spread further as Barnes ran her tongue from the base of the other womans labia to her hood. She ran her tongue around it for a couple of moments trying to find James clitoris, finding it already hard and protruding from her hood.

Barnes licked over it with the flat of her tongue, letting the saliva gradually work away so the roughness of her tongue scraped over it. Above her James was breathing roughly. She worked at it for a while before wetting her tongue again and working the tip around James' clit.

"Use a hand." James voice was breathy. "Just one, other stays behind your back."

Barnes let out a moan, the emotion in James voice making her want to rub her thighs together, push herself against the bed, get any sort of stimulation at all. Her balance was so precarious she didn't dare, even if she thought James would let her. She brought a hand up and slid a finger down James' labia, dipping between the folds of slick skin. James moaned and collapsed backwards, her pussy escaping Barnes' mouth.

Barnes followed James' crotch with her fingers sliding a finger into James as she came to rest flat on her back, slipping it in and out. James was so wet, Barnes pulled the finger back and licked it then pushed herself forward on the bed, giving up her position to push James thighs wide apart and press her face into the other woman's crotch tonguing hungrily at her.

She tasted so good, Barnes alternated between licking hard at James' clit and thrusting her tongue alongside her fingers into James pussy. The bed was solid under Barnes and James was panting and moaning, lost to her own pleasure. Barnes couldn't resist rubbing her crotch into the bed covers mimicking the rhythm of her tongue on James.

With a cry James arched up into Barnes face and Barnes could feel James' muscles clenching wetly in a fast rhythm around her finger. She continued to lick at James until the spasms slowed and James relaxed back to the bed.

"Good girl." She pulled herself away from Barnes, sitting up on the bed.

She reached down and petted Barnes hair. Barnes rubbed up into the hand, closing her eyes in pleasure, pressing her thighs together.

"You want to come now?" James asked her.

Barnes nodded, not moving out from under the stroking hand.

She felt James shift her weight, not stopping petting Barnes. A hand slid between Barnes legs, slipping under the crotch of her panties. Barnes moaned and James fingers tensed in Barnes hair, still rubbing at her scalp.

"Good girl." James said, her fingers sliding down to rub at Barnes' clit.

Barnes hissed at the contact then moaned as James' thumb slid inside her. She flexed her hips, unable to stop meaningless murmurs escaping her as James worked at her crotch with a firm hand.

"Come whenever you can." James told her. "It's okay now, you did very well, you're my good girl."

Barnes came hard, rubbing herself down into James fingers, pussy clenching around James' thumb, releasing a long voiceless exhalation of sound.

As Barnes had, James continued to work her through her orgasm until Barnes collapsed bonelessly against the bed. James manhandled the unresisting woman up, laying her head in James lap, continuing to pet Barnes hair.

"You like that then?" She asked.

Exhausted, Barnes nodded.

"You like being made to do what you're told until you're my good girl."

Barnes nodded, keeping her eyes closed.

"Good." James said. "Then you can come back and serve me again."

Barnes gave a tired smile, James pulled her up to sitting and grabbed a canteen of water.

"Drink this, you'll thank me later." James said pouring a cup of water and holding it to her lips. "Good girl." She said as Barnes drank.

Barnes let James feed her two cups of water then strip her and move them around until James was propped up on the pillows and Barnes was curled naked and completely relaxed on the bed, her head in James' lap.

"Sleep now." James said.

Barnes closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> NB. Barnes doesn't actually have a first name in SGU (well, except for Corporal!) so I've followed a few other people in just using the name of the actress, Leanne Adachi.
> 
> P.S. people (where ps stands for possibly unnecessary Public Service Announcement), drunk sex is not usually a good idea and in real life please never engage in anything BDSM when drunk, you really can't judge how much something hurts, or your own or your partners physical or emotional limits, it's not safe.


End file.
